


spare a pickup line?

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, changki is adorably whipped, changkyun has loser friends, changkyun is emo, kihyun has good friends, kihyun is just cute and dorky, this is just really cute, who are traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: Im Changkyun had a huge crush on Yoo Kihyun. He decided the best way to get through to him was a good pickup line.Also: Changkyun asks Kihyun out using pickup lines and it becomes their thing™





	spare a pickup line?

"Can I tie your shoe?" Changkyun, 17, asked, bleach blond hair falling in his eyes and a cheeky half-smile-half scowl on his lips. He was the definition of edgy, and maybe a bit too emo, with his horrendous comedy and questionable music taste, his black clothes and heavily lined eyes a stark contrast to his light hair and silver ear piercings. 

 

He wasn't a stark contrast to Yoo Kihyun, however, an 18 year old with a long black fringe swept from his eyes, wearing dorkier clothes, with button ups layered over plain t-shirts and denim washed jeans, or an oversized coat and a scarf that swallowed his frame whole, earmuffs the size of his head. However dorky Yoo Kihyun looked, he was absolutely adorable to Im Changkyun. 

 

"Tie my shoe? Well, um-" Kihyun started, brows raised below his fringe. 

 

"'Cause I don't want you falling for somebody else," Changkyun finished, his own brows lifted expectantly. 

 

"Well, I'd love to let you, but um, I'm wearing Vans," Kihyun explained, brows furrowing as he spoke, eyes filled with confusion and pity, "maybe try another pickup line soon...?" 

 

Changkyun was devastated, collapsing on the floor and curling up in embarrassment. If Kihyun had a decent opinion of him before, it was definitely ruined now, he knew it. From here, he could see Kihyun's shoes. Slip on Vans. Why did he decide to wear them on the day Changkyun had planned for? He wailed into his arms, burying his face from sight. 

 

Kihyun extended a hand, already knelt beside Changkyun. 

 

He shifted until his back was facing Kihyun. "Leave me alone to die," he requested solemnly. 

 

"Don't die, you need to tell me more pickup lines," Kihyun teased, his fingers finding their way in Changkyun's hair and ruffling it fondly. "Try again soon, Changkyun." 

 

~ 

 

"You didn't," Jooheon started, tears streaking his cheeks from his earlier fit of laughter. 

 

"I did," Changkyun interrupted in a wail, forehead resting against their lunch table. 

 

"Did he laugh at you?" Hyungwon questioned, his own cackling seeming to cease. 

 

"No," Changkyun mumbled under his breath. "He was probably too nice to laugh in my face. He's probably gossiping about me. I wouldn't blame him." 

 

"Does Yoo Kihyun sound like the type to do that?" Jooheon scolded, nudging Changkyun and forcing him to sit upright. "He's friends with Lee Minhyuk and Lee Hoseok. They're all literal angels." 

 

"Don't forget Son Hyunwoo. You have a mega crush on him," Hyungwon added, speaking more to Jooheon now. 

 

"I don't, it's offensive that you'd even say that, I just admire him because he's a large strong man surrounded by three slightly smaller gays. I have a mega crush on Lee Minhyuk, thank you," Jooheon corrected, brows furrowed as he turned to glare at Hyungwon. 

 

"Just a week ago you wouldn't admit that much," Changkyun stared at Jooheon in disbelief. 

 

"Just a week ago I didn't talk to Lee Minhyuk," Jooheon shot back, turning his glare to Changkyun. 

 

"You spoke to Lee Minhyuk? Like, a literal conversation?" Hyungwon questioned, leaning forward in interest. 

 

"Yeah. He called me cute. Said he liked my dimples," Jooheon said proudly, his cheeks dimpling as he spoke. 

 

"Your love life is going way better than ours," Changkyun murmured with a huff, shoulders slouching. It was unfair that their dorky drummer friend was succeeding. 

 

"Play the drums and wear glasses, boys, you're automatically cuter," Jooheon advised, nodding his head solemnly, "and dress a bit nerdy, it makes you extra cute." 

 

"You're just automatically cute, you know. We can't flash dimples or giggle or hold up peace signs or speak like a baby and look cute doing it. Besides, your name is the easiest to make cute. Honey? That's adorable!" Hyungwon pointed out, leaning back in his chair. 

 

"We call Changkyunnie a lot of things and it's cute. Kyunnie, Kkukkung," Jooheon argued, "and we call you Wonnie." 

 

"I still don't see where this dog reputation of mine came from," Changkyun interrupted. 

 

"Changkyunnie, put your head on my shoulder," Jooheon cooed, already patting at the fabric of his cardigan. 

 

Changkyun complied. 

 

"You're so cute, Changkyunnie," Hyungwon praised, reaching over to pet Changkyun's hair. 

 

Changkyun preened. 

 

"Our point exactly," Jooheon murmured through a chuckle after he'd noticed the dimpled grin Changkyun gave them, eyes shut and shoulders relaxed. 

 

Changkyun turned red. 

 

"Since it doesn't seem like Changkyunnie's love life will get any further and Hoseok doesn't even look at me, should we start on yours, Jooheonie?" Hyungwon questioned, fingers still running through Changkyun's hair, albeit lazily. 

 

"Hey, I haven't given up on him. I just need time to recover because that was probably the worst experience of my life," Changkyun argued quietly. 

 

"Even more embarrassing than when you fell in front of Kihyun because you tried to lean on your locker and look cool?" Hyungwon questioned. 

 

"Okay, listen-" 

 

"Changkyunnie, if pickup lines is the way you're going, I can probably help you," Jooheon said with a chuckle, leaning toward Changkyun's ear. 

 

~ 

 

"Wanna hold hands?" Changkyun asked a week later, Kihyun a step below him on the stairs. 

 

"That's straightforward," Kihyun said with a soft chuckle. 

 

"Your hand looks heavy, I wanna help," Changkyun elaborated, a cheeky grin on his lips. 

 

Kihyun gave a thoughtful hum before he reached up, taking Changkyun's hand and lacing their fingers. "What a sweetheart." 

 

Changkyun's ears burned as he squeezed Kihyun's hand, the two of them beginning to walk together. 

 

"Kihyunnie," a voice said suddenly from behind, low and firm. 

 

It had taken Changkyun by surprise, making him trip on the top step and stumble away, hand slipping from Kihyun's. 

 

"You scared him, hyung," Kihyun scolded playfully, a soft and melodious laugh leaving his lips and chasing Changkyun.

 

"Oh, sorry." 

 

"I'll see you later, hyung," Changkyun said, defeated. 

 

"See you, Changkyun. Thanks for holding my hand. I'm sorry Hyunwoo scared you," Kihyun called out, laughing again as he watched Changkyun flee. 

 

~ 

 

"You're really bad at this," Jooheon said with a sigh, hand running through Changkyun's hair from where it rested on the table. "Like, hella bad." 

 

"Who says hella anymore, Jooheon?" Hyungwon questioned, cringing inwardly. 

 

"Minhyuk. I'd tell you guys about how it's going with him, but it would just make you singles sad." 

 

"You're dating him?" Changkyun asked, eyes widened, attention completely on Jooheon. 

 

"Well, not yet, but we talked, and he said he has a crush on me," Jooheon said coyly, eyelashes fluttering. 

 

"You snake!" Hyungwon exclaimed, reaching over to push the boy by the shoulder. 

 

"Oh my god, you traitor. Wait, does Minhyuk talk about Kihyun? Does Kihyun like me?" 

 

"Don't you dare use me for impure reasons!" 

 

"I've known Kihyun way longer than you've known Minhyuk!" Changkyun whined, legs bouncing impatiently. 

 

"Yeah, you met him freshman year and you were perfectly okay with fawning over him for four years!" Jooheon pointed out, his head shaking. 

 

"Yeah, but now we're gonna graduate, and that absolute angel is gonna vanish from my life. I'm never gonna love another man, Joo." 

 

"He looks like a complete dork," Hyungwon pointed out. 

 

"He had a bowl cut two years ago," Jooheon agreed. 

 

"The cutest bowl cut in existence. I would die for it," Changkyun defended. 

 

"Then perish."

 

~ 

 

"Hey, Kihyun!" Changkyun called out, the final bell having rung a few moments ago. 

 

Kihyun turned from his locker, a lopsided grin already tugging at his lips. "Yeah?" 

 

"Are you good with phones? There's something wrong with mine." Changkyun pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and handing it over to Kihyun. 

 

"Yeah? What's wrong with it?" 

 

"Well, it doesn't have your number in it." 

 

Kihyun laughed, his fingers already tapping away on Changkyun's phone before he returned it. "I think I fixed it." 

 

Changkyun's cheeks turned red when he read the contact name. _Your Next ________. He turned to leave. 

 

"Oh, Changkyun?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I'd ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me, but they don't really allow us to bring snacks. Maybe we can go on a date sometime?" 

 

Changkyun squeaked. 

 

~

 

"Kihyun asked _you_ out?" Hyungwon asked incredulously. 

 

"Yeah. I think I'm dead." 

 

"Yoo Kihyun asked you out on a date?" Hyungwon repeated. 

 

"Yoo Kihyun asked who out on a date?" Jooheon questioned, setting his tray on the table. 

 

"Changkyun!" 

 

"Me?" 

 

"Ahh, that's what Minhyukkie meant." 

 

"You knew?" Changkyun questioned, voice an octave higher than it should be. 

 

"No. I knew Minhyuk knew something. He told me Kihyun planned on something, and that I would hear about it soon." 

 

"When's your date?" Hyungwon asked, sighing at Jooheon. 

 

"Kihyun said we'd stargaze together on Saturday. Stargazing, really? He's really perfect, guys, he's after my heart and I don't know how to tell him that it's already _his_ -" 

 

"Hoseok talked about you, Hyungwon," Jooheon interrupted, patting Changkyun's hair to make him fanboy in silence. 

 

"What? He knows I exist?" Hyungwon's eyes widened. 

 

"How would you know that?" Changkyun asked, side-eying Jooheon suspiciously. 

 

"Well-" 

 

"Oh my god! You told us you were in tutoring yesterday! You _cheated_ on us? Your lunch buddies? Your _best friends_?" Changkyun interrupted, betrayal written across his face, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

 

"Okay, but what did Hoseok say?" Hyungwon asked, ignoring Changkyun the best he could. He could feel betrayed later. 

 

"I don't kiss and tell," Jooheon joked. 

 

"You told us you kissed Minhyuk a minute after it happened. You FaceTimed us later that night to tell us in detail how soft his lips were and how he tickled you and kissed your stomach," Hyungwon deadpanned. 

 

"Fair enough. He said you were cute. Said it was a shame you seemed too out of reach for him." 

 

"He thinks I'm out of his league? I'm gonna cry. That man is the definition of cutest baby in the world. I'd do anything to make him my baby boy." 

 

"Then try," Jooheon said with a shrug. 

 

"I need new friends. All I have are a pair of traitors." 

 

~ 

 

Changkyun sat alone in the field he was supposed to meet Kihyun in, the only blue pair of jeans he owned already stained dark from sitting on the grass. The thin sweater he wore was already proving to be useless to the cold. He decided that he definitely preferred his usual black clothing, feeling out of place wearing a pink sweater. 

 

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?" A voice scolded softly from behind him, settling down on the grass beside him. "You're gonna get sick." 

 

"I forgot," Changkyun admitted, his eyes meeting Kihyun's. 

 

"Here, wrap this around you," Kihyun instructed, pulling a small blanket from his bag. "I thought you would have more common sense, lover boy." 

 

"You thought wrong," Changkyun joked weakly, unable to take his eyes off of Kihyun. 

 

They were silent for a few moments, with Kihyun watching the stars and Changkyun watching him. Changkyun was slouched forward while Kihyun was leaned back, looking open, free. 

 

"Why don't you look at the stars, Kyun?" Kihyun questioned after another moment. 

 

"I was just wondering who took the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes." 

 

"Ah, they're just reflecting, you dork," Kihyun murmured, though the red of his ears showed that Changkyun's words affected him. 

 

"No, even when it's broad daylight. Even when we're in class. Even when I say some stupid pickup line and make you giggle. Even when you squint from the sun or from how hard you're smiling. There are always stars in your eyes," Changkyun insisted, allowing the blanket to loosen, his hand reaching for Kihyun's. 

 

Kihyun didn't move away. 

 

"It's incredibly obvious that I have a huge crush on you, right? Everyone else says it's more obvious than the fact that I look like I listen to My Chemical Romance on repeat - I don't, I listen to TVXQ and VIXX, thanks - but sometimes I think that you might just think I'm some edgy guy who wants to play-" 

 

Kihyun's hand moved away, making Changkyun fall silent. His hands raised, shaking small blades of grass from his skin, before he reached over to run his fingers through Changkyun's hair. "Changkyunnie, I've never thought you were some edgy guy that wants to mess with me. You've literally pined after me for almost four years. I did it back, in my own awkward little way." 

 

Changkyun gawked for a moment. "Wait, you have?" 

 

"You think the teacher left you little encouraging notes on your desk? You think your friends left you tea in your locker when they noticed you had a sore throat or medicine when you were getting sick?" Kihyun teased lightly, fingers scratching lightly at Changkyun's scalp. "It was me who did all of that." 

 

"That's incredibly cute, oh my god. I never thought it was my friends, though. None of them can make anything to save their own lives," Changkyun murmured, feeling heat rise to his ears and cheeks. 

 

"Yeah, mine can't either. Minhyuk told Jooheon that he made their dinner, but he didn't. I was there, slaving away in his mother's kitchen while she was at work, making a five star meal for them." 

 

"For how long?" 

 

"Their dinner was at seven. I started cooking at four. Minhyuk said that I made so much, his mom wouldn't have to cook for a week." 

 

Changkyun grinned to himself, head lowered to hide it. 

 

Kihyun's fingers brushed along his jaw, making him raise his head once more. "Contrary to the belief that you're some edgy little emo, I think you're just a cute boy." 

 

"You mean you _like_ my hair?" 

 

"I don't dislike it. I think you'd look cuter with your natural color, or maybe a soft brown. A soft brown would definitely suit what you're wearing, too."

 

"I've always thought about dyeing my hair brown," Changkyun agreed, moving closer to Kihyun until their thighs touched. 

 

"I'll help. I'm good at most of the things I try anyway," Kihyun chimed, though he wasn't bragging. 

 

"Is stealing my heart in your resume? You did pretty good at that too." 

 

"Yeah, it is. But I don't plan on giving it back, you know? So far I've just held it, but maybe I'll put it in a locket?" 

 

They both laughed at themselves, their shoulders brushing. Changkyun's heart felt light. 

 

"Did you search for the pickup lines you've told me?" 

 

"Honestly? I've only ever actually planned out two. Otherwise, you make my mind naturally scream pickup lines." 

 

"Oh? Tell me one right now," Kihyun encouraged, lips pulled up in a smile. 

 

Changkyun couldn't look away from Kihyun's lips. "Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?" 

 

"So you like my smile?" Kihyun teased, orienting his body to face Changkyun more comfortably. 

 

Changkyun did the same. "Yeah." 

 

"Is that all you like?" 

 

"I like everything about you. Honestly, you can point at any star in this sky and I could say a thing I like about you, and even then, I'd still have more." 

 

Kihyun was quiet for a moment, the smile still on his lips, soft. "Sit with me at lunch tomorrow. Bring your friends. Hoseokkie really likes your tall friend. He's too shy to ask him out himself." 

 

"I feel him," Changkyun said solemnly, his head nodding. 

 

"Stop being dramatic. You definitely have more guts than him, Mr. Can-I-Tie-Your-Shoe." 

 

"Listen, you usually wear Converse-" 

 

"I do. Those were new. If you had told me that one just a day before, I would've told you that you needed to tie them in a knot so that I'd never fall for someone else, but you decided to say it then. I felt so much secondhand embarrassment for you that I couldn't even find it in me to say you didn't need to worry about me falling for someone else anyway." 

 

"That is... not my greatest moment," Changkyun agreed. 

 

"It is your cutest by far, though." 

 

"What? How?" 

 

"I've never heard someone request so cutely to leave them to die then when you said it. I wanted to pinch your cheeks, you know?" 

 

"Oh, leave me to die again, please," Changkyun whined, his head falling back to look at the stars again. 

 

"Oh, Changkyun?" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"My lips _are_ feeling pretty lonely. They really wanna meet yours," Kihyun cooed.

 

Changkyun blushed, his gaze returning to Kihyun's. "Really?" 

 

"Really." 

 

"I've never kissed anyone so it would be terrible-" 

 

"I haven't either," Kihyun admitted easily, his hands raising to cup Changkyun's cheeks. He had small indents from the grass on his palms, harsh lines that felt strange to Changkyun's skin, but he didn't mind much. 

 

"You're willing to let me be your first kiss?" 

 

"Well, it's a beautiful night. I've enjoyed talking to you thus far. I've crushed on you for years and the year you finally decide to act on your own crush happens to be the same year I planned on doing the same for you. Pink is _really_ your color. I'd love to see you in baby blue next, I think you might suit it even more than pink and that's a crime. I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you. Do I need any other reason for wanting you to be my first kiss?" 

 

"No, no you don't," Changkyun whispered meekly, his hands raising to hold Kihyun's in place. 

 

"Sweater paws. Wow. Can you get cuter?" Kihyun whispered, grinning so wide Changkyun could see his laugh lines, making him absolutely swoon. 

 

"Maybe," he whispered back, his own grin wide enough for his cheek to dimple. 

 

"Dimples," Kihyun squeaked quietly, his forehead already resting against Changkyun's. "You've got everything." 

 

"You do too," Changkyun murmured, the redness that plagued his ears already spreading to his neck. 

 

Kihyun pressed a kiss to his nose, grin seeming to widen but Changkyun didn't know how it could get any wider. He could already see the silver tooth in the back of the boy's mouth when he spoke. It was cute, too. Like the rest of Kihyun. Like all of him. 

 

Changkyun only felt warmer when Kihyun's lips brushed against his, thumbs tracing gentle shapes along Changkyun's cheeks, following the indents of acne scars. 

 

"I really like you, Changkyunnie," he whispered against Changkyun's lips before closing the tiny distance that separated them. 

 

The feeling was indescribable. He could smell bubblegum on Kihyun's breath, the pink kind that no one really chose to chew but would never really turn down if it was offered, could taste it on Kihyun's lower lip once it slotted itself between his own. He could hear his heartbeat in his head, a loud _thump, thump, thump_ that somehow didn't overpower the sound of Kihyun's breathing, the soft hum that left Kihyun's throat, a happy sound that Changkyun could feel bubbling up his throat. He made the sound too, a lower noise that sounded rough, scratchy. His stomach felt as if it was filled with butterflies, each individual one fluttering their wings heavily against the sides of his stomach. His mind swirled with thoughts of Kihyun and Kihyun alone; Kihyun laughing at something Changkyun said, Kihyun smiling at Changkyun from across the room, Kihyun sneaking his way into class before everyone else just to write something cute on a Post-It note and leave it on Changkyun's desk. 

 

Kihyun's thumbs were a constant, his leveled breaths an anchor that reminded Changkyun that he was awake, that he needed to breathe just as everyone else did, even if those breaths were ragged and choppy, everything Kihyun's wasn't. 

 

Changkyun had to stop himself from chasing Kihyun's lips once they parted. He didn't know when he'd taken Kihyun's lower lip between his teeth, left red marks along the surface and made it swell from sucking on it. He somehow felt more embarrassed about his actions after they'd kissed than he had throughout. 

 

"Someone's eager," Kihyun teased, though he now sounded just as breathless as Changkyun felt. His hands trailed down, from Changkyun's cheek to his neck, from his neck to his shoulders, from his shoulders to his sides. "I'll kiss you as much as you want, Changkyunnie." 

 

"I don't think you'd ever be able to kiss me enough if you tried to do it as much as I wanted," Changkyun said quickly, his face immediately burning once his own words registered. 

 

"No worries, sweetheart, I can do my best," Kihyun cooed, a smile already on his lips, his eyes squinted. 

 

"I honestly think I'm dying," Changkyun whispered, pressing a hand to his chest. He could feel his heartbeat from there, strong, uneven. It was as if his heart was replaced with an over excited drummer, inexperience shining through as he beat as quickly as he could on the drums. 

 

Kihyun's hand followed, a soft laugh leaving his lips. "You're not dying. You called me an angel before, I'm sure I could talk with God and bring you back." 

 

Changkyun squeaked quietly, his head falling to look down. He stared at his jeans, as if they were the reason he was so embarrassed. 

 

"Changkyunnie," Kihyun started, using a hand to bring Changkyun's head up to look at him. He waited patiently until Changkyun's eyes met his. "Do you want to go out with me? To be my boyfriend?" 

 

Changkyun nodded fiercely, quickly apologizing when he nearly hit Kihyun's forehead with his own. 

 

"Tell me a pickup line, hm?" 

 

"Um... You wanna be my first and my last?" 

 

"Definitely." 

 

~ 

 

"Guess what I'm wearing~" Changkyun cooed as he wrapped his arms around Kihyun, his tray already placed next to the boy. He wiggled his eyebrows cheerfully at Jooheon and Hyungwon, the two sitting side by side with Minhyuk and Hoseok on their opposite sides. 

 

"What're you wearing, sweetheart?" Kihyun questioned, tilting his head back to look up at Changkyun. 

 

Changkyun was proud to see unfiltered love and affection in those eyes. That look in Kihyun's eyes only made him smile wider than he already was. "The smile you gave me!" 

 

"You are honestly the cutest in the world," Kihyun murmured, reaching up to run his fingers through Changkyun's brown hair. 

 

"The two of you started dating a month ago. Where'd you take my emo?" Hyungwon questioned, watching Changkyun's arms wind tighter around Kihyun's shoulders. 

 

"He took me to his house and dyed my hair, obviously. I've never looked better," Changkyun deadpanned as Kihyun raised a hand to Changkyun's face, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, baby," he added, shooting a dimpled smile down to Kihyun. 

 

"Anything for you," Kihyun replied with a grin. 

 

"Besides, you started dating Hoseokkie-hyung last week. I don't see why you're complaining. I've never seen you wear more oversized sweaters than you do now," Changkyun pointed out, hands raising to run through Kihyun's hair and massage his scalp. 

 

"I hate how kissable you look," Jooheon said with a huff, watching Changkyun. 

 

"You're supposed to say that about me, Jooheonie," Minhyuk whined. 

 

"I've always looked kissable, just now I look like mega baby boy material," Changkyun replied with a shrug. 

 

"I'm baby boy material too," Hoseok whined under his breath, already starting to sulk. 

 

"You are the definition of baby boy material, Hoseok, don't let Changkyun dissuade you. He's a snake. A snake!" Hyungwon murmured to Hoseok, making a hissing noise to entertain him. 

 

"You guys are just jealous because now I'm the cutest," Changkyun groaned, a pout already on his lips. "My boyfriend's cutest, too. I don't see your boyfriends leaving little Post-It notes on your desks telling you that you slay." 

 

"Changkyunnie, we're just a power couple, there's no reason for us to brag. It just makes everyone else sad. We're couple goals," Kihyun cooed, bringing his hand to the back of Changkyun's neck and pulling him down for a short peck. 

 

"Small, cute, and perfect, can it get better?" Changkyun agreed. 

 

"If you guys are a power couple, we must be godly," Jooheon said, shaking his head as he pulled Minhyuk into a hug. "We're obviously two gorgeous men." 

 

"Ha! You're all peasants in comparison to us," Hyungwon argued, gripping Hoseok's chair and attempting to pull him closer. His shoulders slouched in defeat when he failed at moving Hoseok even a centimeter. 

 

Hoseok gripped Hyungwon's chair and pulled it closer instead. 

 

"A helpful baby," Hyungwon praised quietly to Hoseok, reaching over to pet his hair. 

 

Kihyun was unfazed by the competition, instead shooting a grin up at Changkyun. "You're so cute, Changkyunnie." 

 

"You're cuter," Changkyun argued, leaning down to brush his nose along Kihyun's, though it looked a bit funny, considering they couldn't see the other's eyes. 

 

"I love you," Kihyun shot back, shifting to kiss the tip of Changkyun's nose. 

 

"i love you more," Changkyun huffed with a small pout already threatening his lips. 

 

"Changkyun, tell me a pickup line." 

 

"Are you willing to fight Cupid? He called and asked for my heart back, but I think it's wrong to kick someone out of their home." 

 

"That was awful," Hyungwon deadpanned. 

 

"Please, never do that again," Jooheon begged, his nose scrunched up in disgust. 

 

"Please don't tell me that's their thing," Minhyuk whispered, eyes on the pair. 

 

"Oh please let it be their thing, that'd be so cute!" Hoseok gushed with a grin. 

 

"It was, is, and probably will always be their thing," Hyunwoo said with a quiet chuckle. 

 

"Hyunwoo-hyung's our winner," Kihyun whispered, pulling Changkyun to sit in his lap and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup i live!! enjoy this cute thing i wrote bc i read a bunch of pickup lines that made me think of changki!  
> one that didn't make the cut: "do you like cats bc you should take meowt on a date"  
> i shall forever emerge from a cave whenever i don't have school bc i have one (1) thing to do w my life!!  
> anieway!! i hope you guys enjoy this!!  
> feel free to scream @ me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/jenhoney100?lang=en)


End file.
